


school's out

by JareXXDoll



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Drugs, Falling In Love, Fights, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hurt, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jared Padalecki, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JareXXDoll/pseuds/JareXXDoll
Summary: Jared and Jensen are students at the same school. Their lifes could be so much easier if they wouldnt hate on each other constantly. But once they come closer to each other, will it really change their lifes for the better? Or will it all go to hell forever?





	1. Car Body Damage

The break of dawn came over Richardson, Texas, and Jensen Ross Ackles yawned, as his mother entered the room. She didn't really know when it had started, but Jensen wasn't the small cute brat anymore she adored. After Alan’s car accident Jensen had changed, he got increasingly cheekier and worse at school.

 

“Honey, get up, you’ll be late again!“, she said and gave him a kiss upon his cheek.

 

“Ohh mum… I just went to bed, is it really that early already?“, he asked and squinted his eyes open.

 

“Yeah, it is and if you could manage the uncomfortable task of getting up, so I didn't make breakfast for nothing, I’d be really pleased!“

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and sat up. “Okay, okay… I’m coming… give me five to get dressed…“

 

The blond woman trotted downstairs, walking past the silent and lonely rooms of her also in the car accident deceased children and entered the kitchen.

 

Jensen decided to get up, after he had tossed and turned for another little while, and got into his jeans as well as his Led Zeppelin shirt. He styled his hair and showed up in the kitchen. He looped down his breakfast and gave his mother a kiss. “Bye, mum, see you in the afternoon, or evening.“

 

His mother looked a little confused. “Why in the evening, are you in detention again?“

 

“The others are provoking me, that’s all, mum. Have a nice day, okay?“ With that he went outside and got into his car. He had his driver’s license for about a year now. He drove the mustang right away to school and parked it on the yard, where he instantly ran into his friends.

 

Jensen greeted his buddies with a skillfully casual handclap, while behind him squeaking tires were heard. He could already guess who it was and so he grinned cheekily.

 

“Hey, smartass! Shove your crappy car off of my parking lot!“ ,Jared Padalecki snapped at him. One of his legs was on the hot asphalt of Texas, the other was still resting inside his car. His long arms settled on the car’s door and his golden ring glistened in the light of the texan sun.

 

Jensen eyeballed him for a while, his friends standing beside him just as cheeky.

 

“You said something, gaylord?“, one of Jensen’s friends yelled.

 

Jared glanced at Jensen and his crew in anger, then sat back down in his car. He pushed the gas a few times, the motor howling and the exhaust pipe almost spitting fire. He put on a smug smirk and drove off full speed, right towards Jensen and his friends. Just before he could touch them, they jumped away, but Jared didn't even think of stopping. He crashed into Jensen’s car full-blown and that way pushed it off his parking lot.

 

“Are you retarded, you fag? Crashing into my car like that!“, Jensen yelled in shock. “If you wanna crash someone, then do it to your crappy fag friends, but not to my car, damn it.“ He watched his car stop a few meters away and ran angrily towads Jared. The sun slammed relentlessly on his head and he threw his sunglasses away as he walked.

 

 

“Woah, woah, woah, cowboy, calm it!“. his friend Nick held him back.

 

“He crashed into my car!“, Jensen yelled at his friend.

 

“Dude, I know, but he’s three heads taller than you are, so forget it!“

 

Jensen took a deep breath. “I’m coming back at you for that, count on it!“, he threatened Jared with a raised finger.

 

“Ooh, I’m so scared! You see that? My knees are already shaking, you half-inch!, Jared snapped jokingly.

 

“Fag!“ Jensen nagged, spitting down in front of Jareds feet.

 

Jared stopped, staring at the spot in front of him. He slowly lifted his head and almost stabbed Jensen with his glare. His hazel eyes didn't suit him at all, they were rather warm-hearted, but everything else about him didn't match them.

 

“You’re so miserable, Jensen Ackles! Get yourself a good fuck, I’d happily give it to you!“, Jared said, moving his hips back and forth skillfully, while he was playing around with his tongue...

 

 

 

Jared met his friends on the way into the school building and was just about to tell them what had happened, when a familiar hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, principal of the local College, growled: “Good morning, Mr Padalecki, come with me, please!“

 

Jared followed him silently and had to take a seat in front of him once again. Jeffmo, how everyone was calling him, removed an old cigar from the casket and was chuffing.

 

Jared couldn't help but cough, covering his mouth with his hand. The smoke was stinging in his eyes and it smelled awful.

 

“What happened out there again, Jared?“, Jeffmo asked and started loosening his tie.

 

“Well, Jensen Ackles, that dipshit, he -“

 

Jeffrey cut him off, hissing: “What was that, Jared? Dipshit? I should think I missheard that, but what I should and what I want is something completely different, isn't it? And I did hear it, just like I heard the sound of two crashing cars. You can’t do that, Jared! Come here and sit down on my lap!“

 

Jared did what he was told and walked around the table.

 

His principal turned to him on his chair and tapped on his thighs. “Come on, sit down, do what your principal tells you, Jared!“ He licked his lips, while feeling Jared’s firm cheeks on his thighs. “Ohh, that’s good. Move! Rub yourself against me, oh yeah, yeah, harder!“

 

Jared rolled his eyes in annoyance. He didn't find it arousing at all, the opposite was the case. But still, he had to do what that old geezer told him. With that he had a free ticket concerning the college and his grades were correspondingly good, that’s why he played along.

 

“My dick is so hard already, come on, do it, Jared, rub my boner between you ass cheeks! God that’s nice, so nice. You’re so beautiful, boy.“, he whispered into his students ear, while he ran his fingers through his hair and got stuck in it.

 

His breath smelling like cigar lashed into Jareds neck and spread forward. He grimaced, simply doing what he was told. He didn't care, but yet, he wished his principal was a little hotter. That way he would at least get his money’s worth as well. ‘Man, that’s not fun at all‘, he thought to himself, looking out of the window dreamily. His ass kept on slipping up and down his principal’s dick which was still captured inside the old brown trousers.

 

“Wait, wait, Jared! I’ll… I’ll get it out, I can’t take it anymore.“, Jeffrey said and pushed Jared off of himself, unzipping his pants and holding his boner. “Come on, boy, blow me!“, he requested and Jared kneeled down in front of him. A quiet groan came out of him, making Jeffrey frown. “What is it? Is it no fun to you?“, he asked. Without looking at him, the student answered: “Yeah, it is.“

 

‘At least it’s hard now and not so disgusting limp,‘ Jared thought and took the penis into his mouth. He blew him skillfully and as hard as he possibly could. The moaning of his principal was just disturbing and annoying. Jared only wanted one thing: making Jeffmo come as soon as possible and that way finally being able to leave again.

 

“Jared, oh Jared, aahhh, god I… I…“, Jeffrey stammered, heavily breathing and hotly ejaculating into his student’s mouth.

 

’Oh man’, Jared thought in disgust, spitting out the most of it.

 

“Oh no, oh I’m… sorry, Jared, really, but you were so good and I… I don’t know. Well, you’re allowed to get back to class now, I’ll take care of your grades again, if you know what I mean. And if there’s any trouble with Jensen Ackles again, let me know.“

 

Jared briefly watched him stuffing his old limp dick back into his brown trousers, while he was wiping the last remains of the sperm off of his face with a tissue.

 

 

Jensen wasn’t in the mood for school and even less for maths. Since his dad and his siblings had died in an accident, it was hard for him to get through a day without any tears. The accident had turned his and his mother’s life upside down completely. In class he pretended to have unbearable stomach pain and covered his mouth with his hand outside the door, to avoid bursting into laughter.

 

“Wow, she’s stupid, she believes all the crap.“, he laughed by himself, walking down the hallway to see if there was already a wet puddle building in front of Jared’s locker. “Ah, the fag wasn't here yet.“, he whispered and heard the door of the principal’s office falling shut. He hid in the hallway and saw Jared emerging. Perfect! He acted as if he came out from the toilet. “Well, fag, did you blow Jeffmo, yeah?“, he provoked him, passing by the tall senior student with satisfaction.

 

Misha was in senior classes just like his best friend Jared. He had just came from the toilet room as he heard Jensen’s comment. “Don’t talk all that big, kid, you’re outnumbered!“

 

Jensen shrugged to keep his coolness. “Hey, I’m not the one having orgies!“, he grinned and quickly disappeared in the classroom to not get a beating after all.

 

“Jay, you’re all right?“ Misha asked him.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, why wouldn't I? Why aren't you in class?“, Jared asked.

 

“I needed to pee and Mr Stick-Up-His-Ass is a real pain in my ass.“, Misha explained.

 

“Okay, I get that. I’ll quickly get my books from my locker.“, Jared said, opened the metallic door and saw too late that a small bucket of cold water was standing on the upper edge of the locker. The entire water rained down on his head, his hair sticking to his face. There was water dripping down all over him and he only heard a loud laughter from the other end of the corridor.

 

Jared looked like a doused dog puppy and Jensen was standing several meters away from him. He couldn't calm down, he was laughing and laughing, louder and louder, until several doors were opened. Everyone was looking in the direction Jensen was looking as well and loud laughter burst out in that very moment.

 

Half the school was laughing at Jared and that only thanks to his hated fellow student, one that was below him. “You’re dead, Jensen Ackles! I will beat you up, you’ll be begging for me to leave you alone!“, he snapped.

 

Only Misha could hear what he said and noted: “You can count on my help, Jay. He’s done, he just doesn't know yet.“


	2. One Knock after Another

Jensen was grinning contentedly and when the teachers beckoned their students to come back inside, Jensen sat down next to Nick and told him all about it.

 

“You know you’re a dead man walking?“, Nick asked his buddy.

 

“Hey, one had to do it. I’m not gonna let myself get bullied by him and his friends the whole year, or do you? I mean, for how long did we have to let ourselves get beat up by them now? It’s enough at some point, now it’s our turn to beat them up!“

 

After school Jensen said goodbye to his friends and trudged down the empty corridor lost in his own thoughts. He opened the door of the detention room, crashed his school stuff onto the small desk and sat down on the hard wooden chair. It didn't take long and he wasn't alone anymore.

 

“Look who’s here, Jensen Ackles, little asshole. But don’t worry, I’ll rip it open in a minute!“, the tall Texan hissed.

 

Just after him principal Morgan came in and told Jensen: “Jared will be your watch today. I don't wanna hear any complaints, you understand me? Or else you’ll spend the rest of the year’s afternoons here.“ He banged the door shut behind himself and left them alone.

 

Jensen took a brief look at the principal, as he left and slight panic overwhelmed him. “Big guy, you can kiss my ass! Unlike you, I hadn't been kept in yet and had to do supervision. So would you be so kind and let me do my damn homework? Thanks!“ He took out two comic books and put them on the table. With a spiteful grin he began to read them.

 

‘Your grin will get stuck in your throat after all, Jensen Ackles,‘ Jared thought to himself as he went to the teacher’s desk, leaning against it pleasurably. He looked at Jensen’s desk, seeing the two comics, slowly trotted towards him and ripped them out of his hands. “Well, what do we have here? Hanni and Nanni?“, he laughed.

 

“Wacko, give ’em back, or else…“

 

Jared cut him off “Or else what? Or else you start whining?“

 

“Shut up!“, Jensen snapped and stood up, while he tried over and over to win back his comics. His hands were waving around wildly in front of Jared, but he missed the books again and again.

 

“Uh uh uh!“, the tall one rebuked him. “You’ll park your small ass back on that chair right here and do your homework like a good little boy, or else I’ll get Jeffmo and you can rot in here, you want that?“

 

Jensen scowled at him and eventually gave up. He sat back down and stared at him. “If you think I’ll do my homework, you’re wrong, asshole! Besides, I didn't know the great Jay is a tattletale like a girl and runs right to the principal, crying!“

 

“First: to you I’m Jared and not Jay, and second: I’ll teach you some manners after all. What you just did to me in front of the whole school there? You don’t believe I’ll just forget about it, do you? Either you’re good now and do your homework, or I’ll shove some pen up your ass and believe me, it really hurts like hell at the first time!“, Jared hissed, bracing himself on Jensen’s desk.

 

The blonde grinned. “Ooh did the giant baby lose some of his respect, because a lower grade student dared to pull a prank on him?“ He braced himself on his hands as well now and faced Jared. “Hell will I do! And you, stupid fag, just go fuck the principal! You two seem to be close anyway!“, he snapped and with exactly these words the situation grew more acute.

 

“You want any reply to that now?“ Jared asked furiously.

 

Jensen kept grinning at him and said: “I’m waiting.“

 

Jared didn't hesitate too long and grabbed for Jensen’s arms, dragged him across the table and pushed him against the teacher’s desk.

 

“Ow… dude, what’re you doing, you nuts?!“, Jensen hissed in pain. Now he felt a little panic rise. Maybe he shouldn't have taken him on lieke that. So he tried to push away from him.

 

Jared violently forced apart Jensen’s legs, pushing his lap in between. “You like that, you little asshole? That sweat on you forehead, is that cold sweat or are you turned on by not being able to fight back?“, Jared asked.

 

Jensen’s eyes widened, now he was actually scared. He felt Jared’s hard-on between his cheeks and he was very glad his jeans were protecting him. “You damn fag!“, he said, but failed to get away from him. He didn't have enough strength to fight back against Jared. He squinted his eyes as well as his ass cheeks. “I swear I’ll scream, then everyone will know that you… you…“ He couldn't find any words for the situation he found himself in. He rather would have thought Jared would hit him with a hook to the chin, but that? “Kiddy fiddler!“, he screamed in his face.

 

“Oh now I’m a kiddy fiddler? I thought you’re so grown-up? Should I really fuck you, Jensen Ackles? I could actually do it, pressing your ass cheeks together wouldn't get you anything then, only pain. You little pig could scream as much as you want, there’s nobody in this building anymore. So come on, scream, I’m all crazy about baby screams!“, Jared laughed, pushing closer to him.

Even when Jared would never admit it, Jensen really turned him on, his green emerald eyes and especially the way he acted towards him. Not that he always liked the tone he displayed. But that he didn't put up with him? That alone was reason enough for him to get horny. Every one of those little pissers at collage ducked away from him, whenever he went past them. Only Jensen Ackles did not. And he liked that. A lot!

 

Jensen had to gather his thoughts and rearrange them. Jared had been the stronger one from day one, but he was not the type to put up with all that, and even less, from the boy everyone was scared of. The small blonde had always been searching for challenges and Jared was just perfect for that. But how the whole thing had developed wasn't that good, but he didn't want to knuckle down easily, not in this kind of way. He didn't want to sound helpless like a baby and if he screamed for help, Jared would have won and Jensen was the sore loser.

“I swear I’ll sue you!“, Jensen hissed and knew that he would never do that anyway. But there was something else that would keep him from that... the way Jared was keeping hold of his hands and showed him, who was actual the stronger one, suddenly mixed up his world completely. Instead of being disgusted, he just felt the exact opposite, which scared him even more.

 

Seeing Jensen lying in front of him so helplessly and with that fear in his eyes, pleased Jared more and more. “Oh yeah, then I wanna make your money’s worth, cause lawyers are damn expensive and if you wanna sue me, it has to be worth it, right?“ He held Jensen’s wrists with only one hand, grazing his chest with the other, until he reached his crotch. “Hell, what’s happening down there? Don’t tell me it makes you all horny, you little lying cunt. Playing the poor victim here but having a boner just about to explode.“, he grinned, but let go of him again.

 

Instead he dragged him back up and turned him around. He now was standing behind him and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s hips. With a hard jerk the buttons of Jensen’s Mustang Jeans loosened and Jared ripped down his pants. Jensen was now standing in front of him, naked. His little ass was firm and virgin. Jared heatedly licked his lips and grinned: “You little rat! You seem to enjoy this a little too much. Running around without any boxer briefs can easily backfire, if you know what I mean?“

 

Jensen’s heart was pounding heavily and he was breathing uncontrollably. He could have cried. 'Why me?', he asked himself and didn't understand the world anymore. Even worse and more embarrassing though, was the feeling of shame. As he felt Jared fumbling around his pants, he yelled in shock: “Let me alone, let me go!“ He felt embarrassed about the taller boy having free sight of his butt and balls. “I’ll beat you up, let me go!“, he yelled, struggling helplessly with both legs, while he tried to free his hands from under Jared’s , which he didn't manage. Jensen looked back, trying to read in Jared’s face what he was about to do. Hadn't he said he would shove a pen up to his ass? Oh my god, that thought made the already present panic increase even more.

 

“What’re you looking at, pussy?“, Jared asked cynically, while he raised a hand.

 

It wasn't long until Jensen felt the first slap. “OW!“, he screamed in shock.

 

“Shut up, Ackles, that was only the beginning!“, Jared hissed, hitting him again. He saw Jensen’s ass cheeks already turning red. He liked how he winced again and again, whenever his flat large hand hit his soft white flesh. It smacked loudly and echoed inside the room, while Jensen kept on screaming.

 

“Ow… bitch you… ow… ahhh, yeah, ow!“, the blonde-haired kept on yelling and a few tears ran down his face. He didn't know what was more embarrassing, that he got his ass slapped at this age or that it was Jared chastening him for his cheekiness and watching his little ass starting to glow in red.

 

‘Fuck!‘, Jared thought as he saw Jensen’s deeply red cheeks on which his handprint gradually got more visible. Just as much did he noticed the tears, but he bit his tongue, didn't want to comment on it. He knew well that Jensen felt embarrassed of it, or didn't he?

 

“My goodness, Ackles, you really dig it, dont you? But I won’t tickle your balls, you forget about that. Come on, get dressed, Jeanne d’Arc, get your clothes and fuck off!“, he ordered out of the blue and let go of him. “Oh, and if you get any ideas to tell anyone about this, I’ll tell everyone what a hell of a boner you got and I wouldn't even have to lie for that, am I right?“

 

Jensen put on a mad face, which looked way too cute, and replied: “What am I supposed to do when you hit my balls!“, he tried to explain, but didn't want to believe it himself. He quickly put his pants back up, grabbed for his backpack and left the room running while he wiped away his tears with his sleeve. Of course he wouldn't say anything, the thing was embarrassing enough already.

 

He jumped into his car and stopped for a moment. Then he stepped on the gas and crashed right into Jared’s car, before he left the school grounds and drove home.


	3. He who laughs last...

Jensen enjoyed the night very much and to his surprise dreamed of yesterday’s spanking. He was embarrassed of his wet bed sheet in the morning and he quickly stripped it off, so his mother wouldn't see it, although she could imagine that her boy was having wet dreams in his age. He examined his still slightly red bum in the mirror and got dressed. Jensen turned up his pants to a three-fourths length and got into a tight black Metallica shirt, then he jumped down the stairs like usually, rushing past his mother with a “Morning, mum, bye, mum!“ and jumped into his car. He would have to get the back bumper fixed, he thought, before he eventually pushed the gas.

With pleasure and a more than wide grin, he picked up his best friend. Nick looked at him. “So, did you sleep on Cindy Crawford or why are you glowing like a lightbulb this morning?“  
The blond-haired with the bright green eyes grinned even cheekier. “No, I’ll kick Jay’s ass, cause it’s my parking space!“  
Nick shook his head. “You practically search for trouble, huh?!“ He had to smile, as Jensen pulled faces and actually drove onto Jared’s parking space . “He’ll fuck you up!“, he said, jumping out of the car, as Jensen pleasurably looked at himself in the rearview mirror. “Oh yeah man, he will…", he whispered barely audible to himself, got out of the car himself and bowed in front of some students that were standing there with gaping mouths. “You found your master!“

“Look, Jay, your parking spot switched owners", Misha said, pointing at Jensen Ackles, who stood in front of some students, laughing cheerfully. That was the last straw for Jared, he walked towards the blond-haired with fast steps. Several students saw him coming and built a pass, leading directly to Jensen. They all had respect for him; Jared was tall and muscular, he was simply a stunning and impressing appearance. He didn't hesitate for too long and grabbed Jensen by his collar, pushed him onto the engine hood, whispering at him, “Should we repeat what we did yesterday? In front of your friends? Here and now, you little, dirty pig?“

“Ah", Jensen complained, swallowed briefly and hissed: “If you insist on getting kicked out of school! I know you got a free pass for your bullshit, cause Jeffmo’s scared of you. Or you two are playing some other fucked up game. I’ll find out, so you better beat me up for this, otherwise you’ll really have a lawyer on your ass, thanks to my mother. And you know she can afford any of those, thanks to the heritage!“, he warned Jared and gave him a soft puppy eyes look with his bright green emeralds that Jared wouldn't forget too soon.

Yet, Jared was able to resist that look, only barely, but he managed to. He snorted and let go of him. Now he lowered his gaze, though he didn't dare to look into the other students’ eyes, wordlessly walking past them.

Jensen pushed off the car and looked after Jared. What was that, he wondered for a moment. “What’re you looking at?!“ he hissed harshly to the other students and enjoyed the feeling of being on the same level as Jared for a moment. Because he had let go of him in front of everyone. Normally Jared would have beaten the hell out of anyone else. Jensen grabbed his backpack, left his car there and bumped into a fellow student. “The show’s over!“

Nick was wondering what was happening.  
Jared Padalecki, feared by everyone, had let go of Jensen? 

Jensen ran his hand through his hair, his thoughts still on the tall Texan, who was wearing a shirt today that pointed out his muscles even more. He thought about what he had said to make him be thrown off his track.

“Hey dude, what was that, you just leave it at that?“, Misha said, who stopped in front of Jared and looked at him as if he was an alien. “Leave me alone, Misha,“ Jared hissed and pushed his friend aside. The black-haired looked after Jared and wondered more and more about him. “Hey, Ackles, come here, now!“ Misha yelled across the hallway, already walking towards Jensen.

Jensen turned to Nick. “You go ahead and take my stuff, alright?“ He looked to the side, sighed and saw Misha approaching him.

“Come with me, you little brat“, the black-haired hissed, dragging Jensen into a broom closet, closing the door behind him and pushing him against the wall.

“Oww!“, Jensen hissed, wondering how he kept on getting himself in such situations. He tried to fight back, because he knew that only Jared could be the reason for it, he could tell by Misha’s glare.

“What did you do to Jay? What did you say to him? If I discover that you hurt him then may god be with you, you little shit. Jay’s my best friend and friends help each other, you’re just dirt, nothing else. Don’t you dare come near him again!“, he threatened and left the dark and stuffy room.

Jensen looked into Misha’s dangerous eyes and as he let go of him, he knew he had hit a weak spot of Jared. A derisive smirk spread across his face. “This time, I’ll fuck you up, Jared Padalecki!“ Jensen smirked and hurried out of the closet, before any rumors would spread. He didn't bother to make his way to class, not even when he was called out from the principal for the second time. He did the opposite and stole the camera of the school newspaper in room 997 and made himself the director with a stolen ID and a stolen shirt.

“Hey, Mr. Morgan, we still need a picture of you for the schools newspaper, didn't the geek with the glasses let you know? Would you please give me your most charming smile?“ Jensen asked and blindsided the director so much with it that Jeffrey Dean Morgan did how he was asked without hesitation. Jensen thanked him, went back and scanned the picture. With the new editing program he cut himself a gay scene between Jared and Jeffmo, printed it and wrote on the backside: “YOUR ASS BELONGS TO ME NOW! Misha needs to keep his hands off me!! xoxo Jensen“

‘Jared Padalecki, Jared Padalecki to the principal, please, right now,‘ sounded through the schools speakers. Misha threw Jared a meaningful look and the tall Texan sighed, as he left the classroom with a heavy heart.

Jensen clenched his fist in victory and ran back to the classroom. “Mr. Ackles? You’re showing up in class again?“, the teacher asked and Jensen nodded casually. “I know you can’t lose me!“, he said, sat down and raised both his thumbs towards Nick. “All under control“, he whispered.

Jared looked at his principal and said: “I’ll set things straight, just give me the supervision over Jensen Ackles again and I promise you there’ll be peace at school again.“  
Jeffmo moved his hand over his mouth and considered that for a bit before he said: “Alright, how could I say no to such a giant teddy bear. Would you unbutton your jeans a little for me, boy? Please.“ It really started to be too much for Jared, but what was he supposed to do?Jeffmo had the upper hand and so he opened his jeans and saw his principal’s greedy, lustful eyes.

Jensen finally heard the bell and felt like the king of the school. Many fellow students had gathered around him during break and praised him for the thing with the locker, the car and the parking lot. Now that school was over he only had to get through detention. “See you tomorrow, and please, Jen, don’t take on him too much, okay?!“ Nick asked him.  
Jensen burst out in laughter. “Do you ear for me? Man, I have a perfect plan ready, okay? Don’t you worry!“  
His friend nodded. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about!“ He said goodbye and left like the other students and teachers. Jensen went to the schoolyard for a bit and enjoyed his new coolness while smoking. With a cigarette in his mouth he opened the door to the detention room and entered.

Jared was already there, waiting almost longingly for Jensen. He just wanted revenge, he though, as the door opened. Jensen entered the classroom with the cigarette and walked inside with his head held high.  
“Turn that fucking thing off!“, Jared hissed. He couldn't stand that smoke, it remembered him of Jeffmo.

“Okay!“ Jensen grinned, dropped the cigarette to the floor and stepped on it. He sat down at his usual desk, folded his hands humbly and asked: “So Jay, how was your day?“

The tall Texan was surprised by Jensen doing what he told him. He was acting almost too friendly for him and he could tell that something was off. Jensen Ackles had something in mind, he just didn't know what yet. “Thanks for asking, crappy to be precise. You know, I got in trouble yesterday night because of your stunt with my car. And after my father slapped me, I couldn't sleep half the night, cause we don't have as much money as you do and I don’t know how to pay for the damage, cause my dad’s still alive, unlike yours. Oh and this morning I had to get up an hour early to drive to school with the stinky bus and get laughed at by everyone. Up in front a little too small freak with a way too big mouth: YOU, JENSEN ACKLES!“ he yelled angrily, hitting the table with his clenched fist, making it break into pieces.

“Woah, woah, tiger… easy there, okay?!“ Jensen startled for a moment. “Maybe now you think about how other people feel when you treat them like that? I mean, who was the one throwing my bike into the river last year? You think it was easy for me to tell my dad about that? Who was the one embarrassing me every time in beatings, or who kept on burning my books or stole them? Oh yeah, I remember that ugly face, it looked like YOURS! And leave my father out of it, son of a bitch! You dig elder guys, don’t you?…, my sweet little Jared, oh let me rub against you!“ he imitated Jeffmo and laughed hard.

“It really seems you forgot who’s in front of you. How dare you talk to me like that and how… how… it’s not true what you said there, the thing with Jeffmo. I’ll beat up your face, if you keep pulling crap like that!“, Jared swore and turned red with anger. He was so angry, so damn angry and desperate. How did Jensen know?

Jensen rose and stood in front of him. “Look into your locker, you’ll find the answer there. And now: excuse me, I need to get some cash. I’ll pay for your damn car. Not because of you, but because I don’t feel like getting in trouble with my mum!“ He turned around and got his backpack.

Jared stood in his way and said: “What do you mean; in my locker? And I don’t want your fucking money, I’ll manage that on my own. I sure don’t want to owe you anything.“, Jared snapped, trying to suppress his tears that threatened to crawl up. He felt so hurt and caught, he felt ashamed for what principal Morgan was doing to him, but he had no other option..

“Okay, your choice, even better, then I can spend the money in other ways!“ However, the problem was that Jensen still didn't get past Jared. “Could you move your ass to Jeffmo, then I’d be able to get out of this fucking room!“ Jensen noticed how much that topic bothered Jared and how he struggled with it and he put one more on top: “Oh Jay, what that means, well, you know that yourself… FAG!“

The tall Texan gritted his teeth. He didn't want to move out of the way, but he couldn't help it, otherwise Jensen would have seen the tears coming up. He stepped aside and let him pass.

Jensen eyeballed him insecurely and looked at him from top to bottom. “Thanks, I guess?!“, he said, went through the door and looked back again.

But Jared banged the door shut right away and sank down, leaning against it. ‘Fuck,‘ he thought, ’I’m such an idiot, that Ackles is an idiot, shit man, what am I gonna do now.‘ He moved back onto his feet after a few moments and decided to put his stuff into his locker, besides, he wanted to know what Jensen had meant. He set the number-combination and just before he opened the small door, he looked up again, just to be safe. ’Good, no bucket,’ he thought, but instead something else was waiting for him. A picture of him together with a smiling Jeffmo in a position he didn't remember at all. He took it and felt his blood starting to boil. His heart was racing and when he turned the picture, it sped up even more. He read the line Jensen had left for him and boiled inside.

“Hahaha!“ Jensen laughed and jumped into the car. “OW!“ He realized immediately that his backside was still hurting from yesterday. He was honking as he drove by the windows of the school and made his way into town, straight to the next bank to get some cash to be on the safe side. He had all liberties concerning that. He then drove home and turned into the driveway contentedly, whistling along cheerfully. His mother wasn't there, he could tell by the empty garage, because it was thursday and at that day she always went out with her friends.

Jared furiously walked down the street and didn't even notice a car driving beside him for a while. He kicked away the little stones on his way, hissing. The picture still in his hand he suddenly startled. Loud honking resounded and as he turned, he saw Misha. “Hey dude, what are you doing here?“ Misha asked. Jared didn't hesitate too long, quickly walked towards the car and got in. “Go,“ he ordered.  
“Why, what, where?“  
“Jensen Ackles! Get me to that little motherfucker, COME ON NOW!“ Jared yelled, hitting the armature in anger.

Jensen threw his pack in a corner, took a coke from the fridge and enjoyed the imaginary cheer. He kneeled in front of the stairway with his arms up. “Yeahhhhh!!! I’m awesome… thank you, thank you!“ He stood up and bowed to the imaginary audience, containing of an old palm tree, a rose tree and a small fountain.

But it wasn't long until he was startled out of his dream world. Someone rang the doorbell, incautiously he just ripped open the door and instantly lost his permanent smirk, as he saw Misha and Jared standing in front of him. Misha instantly pushed the door open wider, as Jensen tried to close it again. Jared entered and grabbed Jensen by his collar.  
“Have fun, kid!“ Misha laughed, “Oh and Jay, call me when you’re done, I’ll pick you up then and we’ll toast to Jensen Ackles losing his virginity.“

“Sh..“, before Jensen was able to swear, Misha was already gone. “Hey man, easy there, my mum’s home!“, he lied, hoping Jared would let go of him.

Jared didn’t say anything, but his expression and the coldness in his eyes told the blond one that he was screwed, in the truest sense of the word.

“Okay, okay, man, come on, let me go!“, he said with panic in his voice, trying to free himself from Jared’s hold. “I mean, that was a cheap joke, okay?!“

“Oh, well then...“ Jared gave in and let go of him.

“Okay, fine!“ Jensen set his shirt straight. “Uhm, you want me to call Misha for you?!“, he asked insecurely and pointed at the phone.

Jared didn’t answer, instead he started unbuttoning his pants and got out his dick.

“Uhmm… okay… Jay, it’s nice your pee-pee needs some fresh air… we do have a bathroom…“, Jensen said and scratched his head. ‘Man, it’s huge, I can hang it up compared to that,‘ he thought.

There was still no syllable to be heard from Jared, he took his half-hard dick in his hand and started pumping it, while he walked towards Jensen.

Jensen did a few steps backwards. “Hey man, it’s enough now, okay!“, he saidbecause he didn't understand the joke anymore.

“What is it, Ackles, don’t you like my pen, I promised you one and I’ll shove it deep into your tight hole and ejaculate my ink. You get horny by that?“, Jared asked, internally laughing when he saw Jensen’s face lose its color.

“I uhm… okay, I’ll call the police, you’re totally nuts, man!“, Jenen said a bit louder, grabbing for the phone.

“You can say my name soon, when I crash into your prostate, you damned little pig,“ Jared smirked, ripping the phone out of his hand.

“Come on man, what’s wrong with you!“ Jensen panicked.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just wanna pop Jean d’Arc’s cherry and my balls are itching, come on, Jen, stay still and relax, it’ll hurt like hell only for a few seconds, maybe you’ll bleed a little, but it’ll go away.“ Jared explained with a smirk.

Jensen’s heart was pounding and he looked back on the boner in front of him. “Please… don’t do that!“, he begged, because Jared was still holding him tight.

“Yeah, say please, I like that, can I call you pussy, Ackles, come on, that enrages me!“ the tall Texan said, still working his dick with one hand, while the other pushed Jensen in the corner.

“Man, stop it!“ Jensen summoned all his courage and pushed the brown-haired muscular guy away, making him land on the ground. “Are you completely nuts, what’s wrong with you?!“ Jensen snapped.

Jared grabbed for his legs and made him fall over. Jensen fell to the ground next to him and Jared sat on him. His dick still hanging from his pants and Jensen had it right in front of him.

“Listen, hustler, it’s not funny anymore, put your fag dick away!“ Jensen yelled at him.

“Touch it,“ Jared requested, glaring at Jensen with a pouty face. “PLEASE“, he hissed now and grabbed for Jensen’s hand.

Jensen squinted his eyes shut but when he held Jared’s dick in his hand, he opened his eyes again. It felt soft and warm, like his own, but different, it was bigger and more muscular. The blond one was like under a spell and stroked it gently. He could barely believe what he was doing, that magic stick fascinated him all of a sudden and it was like the fear of Jared had vanished into thin air.

“You little slut.“ Jared laughed and put his hand around Jensen’s fist, pumping his dick together with him, quietly moaning. Under his ass cheeks he felt Jensen starting to get hard as well. “Hmmm,“ he growled with pleasure and moistened his lips. He bended down to him and pushed his lips onto those of his victim.

Jensen gave a slight groan. “Jay… don’t…“ He knew how wrong it was. ‘I’m not gay, damn it!‘ he thought, but Jared’s lips on his own was just too much for him. He willingly opened his mouth wider and searched for his tongue. Jared’s hand didn't have to do much anymore, because Jensen worked the tall one voluntarily. With his other hand he pulled Jared’s head closer and got a hold of his brown, slightly longer hair.

Jared liked it a lot, however he didn't want Jensen to get away so easily. He drew away from Jensen, although he tasted too good, so sweet and still so tasty and tart, looked at him and ripped his Metallica shirt apart.

“Hey man, that was new!“ Jensen hissed.

“Shut your mouth or I’ll stuff it with my dick, pussy!“ Jared snarled and pinched his nipples with full strength.

“Ow!“ Jensen cried and slapped Jared’s dick with the back of his hand. He watched Jareds reaction and grinned, hit him again with the back of his hand and lifted his eyebrows. “You like that, don’t you!?“ He tore at Jared’s jeans that curved about his bum, grabbed for his cheeks and clawed his fingernails into them. He pulled him tightly closer, then tore his sturdy cheeks apart with his hands and joined Jared’s moaning. “Bitch!“ Jensen said with pleasure.

“Oh yeah, but I’m not the one getting his ass ripped open today... you are!“ With that said he ripped open Jensen’s pants and turned him around, took it off his loins and hit the still red spot with his flat hand, of the day before.

“Ouch!“ Jensen hissed and got into the previous cleavage again; what was right and what was wrong. He protectingly put his hand on the sensitive spot that seemed to burn like fire.

“Uh, uh, uh, put your hand away!“ Jared ordered and slapped it away. After another couple of hits, he parted Jensen’s ass cheeks to put his dick in the notch. He rubbed hard in it and kept on giving loud groans. “Fuck, Jens, ohhh, Ackles, you tasty shit.“

Jensen braced himself on his hand. “Ahhh…“, he whined under the hits, but as he felt Jared’s rubbing, he put his head in his neck and yipped: “Oh yeahhh…“

Jensen’s slit was all wet, sweat was running down his teen body and Jared wasnt any better. They almost stuck together, but Jensen’s wet crack made Jared’s dick get harder and faster. He pushed Jensen’s ass cheeks closer to his dick and rubbed himself in the wet crease.

Jensen smelled Jared’s body sweat and his own, which made him even more aroused. He wanted to hold back his groans, because he felt it was wrong what he was doing here, but he couldn't. And every once in a while he moaned anyway, willingly holding his firm ass towards him to be able to get to his own hard member. “But be careful!“, he gave Jared the signal. Because now he wanted nothing more than to feel him, that tall Texan, the boy he stood up to every day.

Jared noticed how willing Jensen got and he himself was barely able to hold himself back. He grabbed for Jensens loins and lifted him. The blond one’s legs were put onto his own. Jared was kneeling and took Jensen’s red cheeks into his hands again, tore them apart with pleasure and put his nose into the notch. He smelled so much like sex that Jared became all woozy. He felt like an animal and reached his tongue out. He licked the wet rose that was all covered in tasty salty sweat, mixed with the tart smell of his hole.

“Ackles, damn it, you’re mine!“ Jared moaned and put his tongue into the tight pass as far as possible. He felt Jensen’s muscles playing with his tongue. He pinched into them a few times, every time a cold shudder went through him.

Jensen blushed by shame, but at the same time he liked how Jared was punishing him. The new feeling inside him, what he lived out with a man here and now, no, with Jared Tristan Padalecki, made him dive into a new world. He felt his tongue on his bum in his crack, at and in his hole. Jensen was barely able to believe how horny it made him. He hit the floor with his fist and bended his head down, as Jared’s tongue entered him deeply, it hurt, but he took it and he knew it would hurt even more soon. “Shit man… ahhh!“, he groaned.

“Yeah, I got your ass, Ackles!“ Jared aspirated and grinned, before he took a finger and wetted it. He played with Jensen’s rose first and only glided into him bit by bit. “Relax, Ackles.“, the tall Texan said a little bit too harsh and he hit Jensen’s ass cheeks again. That was the order to let him enter. He should finally let it be his turn now. Two more fingers followed and widened the younger one more and more.

Jensen wanted to do as Jared told him and tried to relax. When Jay’s long fingers sank into him, a new feeling of horniness overwhelmed him and he pushed himself against Jared longingly to feel more of him.

“Are you horny, Ackles, as horny as ever before?“ Jared asked.

“Yeah… yeah, please go on, Jay… don’t stop…“, Jensen begged and pushed his pelvis against Jared’s fingers.

“Ah no.“ Jared suddenly sounded bored. He rose to his feet and went to the door. “Come in, Misha!“ Jared allowed his black-haired friend in, who had been waiting outside the door.  
“My pleasure“ Misha grinned evil. “Ackles, you perverse little bitch, you really want Jared to fuck you? That he shoves his giant dick into your way to tight hole? Wont ever happen!“ And with that said he kneeled in front of Jared. He took his dick in his hand and blew him skillfully. Pleasurably he sucked the hard flesh, while Jared moaned loudly, but not even a second later he noticed Jensen’s horrified face.

Jensen jaw dropped, he felt so fucking used. ‘Oh god, how could you get fooled by him,‘ he thought, watching Misha blowing Jared’s piece of piss flesh. Disappointed, angry and hurt Jensen grabbed for his clothes on the floor and trudged to the bathroom. He locked the door and sank to the ground, leaning against the door.

“Stop, Misha!“ Jared hissed, as he saw Jensen stamping away.  
“Hey man, what’s the matter, come on, you’re almost there and you taste so good, Jay!“ Misha said and put his lips back on the tasty piece of flesh.  
“I said stop, damn it!“ Jared growled, but this time far louder and determingly. He glared at him angrily and asked: “Did you catch everything with your phone, did you record everything, even his begging?“  
Disappointedly Misha answered: “Yeah dude, I did.“

Jensen stared ahead for a while and decided to take a cold shower. ‘I thought he actually likes me,‘ rushed through his head again and again and after a while he broke down crying in the shower.


	4. Da Ya think I`m sexy ?

Da Ya Think I’m Sexy?

 

Jensen stood under the shower for an eternity. Evening came in and he heard his mum knocking on the bathroom door.

 

“Jensen, honey, everything all right in there?“

 

She startled him out of his thoughts and he emerged from the shower. “Yeah, mum, I’m fine.“, he said as if it was nothing, got dressed and followed the scent of dinner.

 

“You look so depressed, my son, are you really okay?“, his mother asked, who had sat down at the table with him and put a glas in front of him.

 

“Oh mum…“, he looked at the little corner unit opposite to him, which had a picture of his family on it.

 

“Is it about a girl?“, the blonde woman suddenly asked.

 

Jensen looked at her with wide open eyes. “No!“, he instantly shouted.

 

“A boy?“, she then dug deeper.

 

Jensen frowned. “Mum, I’m not gay.“, he replied to that.

 

“I know, but even if you were, you’re my son, I want you to be happy, honey… so, tell me, who broke your hear, I can tell it’s that… hm?“, she asked lovingly.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it, mum… can I stay home tomorrow, please mum, just one day, I… I just can’t go to school tomorrow.“, he admitted honestly.

 

His mother nodded in agreement. “But only one day, you hear me? I don’t want you to get used to it, cause your grades already are more than bad.“

 

Jensen agreed in relief.

 

 

“Morning.“ Jared grumbled as he got into Misha’s car. “Man, you’re in a great mood today, what’s the matter?“, the black-haired boy asked, pushing the gas.

Jared didn't answer, only looked out of the window dreamily and lost in thought.

“Hmm.“ Misha grumbled. “I should’ve finished your blow job yesterday, then you would be in a better mood now, but I can pull over if you want and we start all over again?“

 

“Shut up, Misha. Just drive me to collage. What about the video on your phone anyway? You still have it?“, he asked.

 

“What do you think? We have Ackles by his balls with it and he can’t bother you anymore because of Jeffmo. You want me to send it to you?“

 

“Yeah, you do that. I need a jerk-off-file and Ackles will do.“, Jared said, before he leaned his head back against the window.

 

 

 

“Honey, I’ll get some groceries and afterwards I need to go to Mrs. Padalecki, cause she’ll change my dress for the banquet. You rest, lunch’s in the fridge. Can you handle yourself or do you wanna come with me?“, Mrs Ackles asked his son.

 

Jensen pulled the blanket over his head as he heard the word Padalecki. “I’ll be okay, mum, see you tonight.“

She laughed, nipped him slightly and left then. Jensen sighed. “Great, now they’re friends as well.“, he grumbled. After several minutes passed, he got bored and thought about what to do now. He decided to sleep again, so he closed his eyelids and went to the land of dreams.

 

 

At college Jared looked around, searching for the little brat Jensen. He looked at his parking lot, nothing. Jensen’s car was nowhere to be seen. Although he actually hated that guy, he spared thoughts on him, thoughts about how he was and above of all: where he were. He went to his locker and opened it, took out his books and banged the door shut noisily.

“Hello, my boy, would you come with me, please?“ Mr. Morgan’s voice resounded behind him. He grabbed his shoulder and slowly moved his hand down on him. Misha watched and gagged loudly. “URGHHH!“

Jared looked sadly at his friend but then followed Jeffmo.

 

 

Jensen couldn't sleep at all. He tossed and turned and eventually fought with the blanket until he was free. In the next moment he hit the mattress with his fist. “Damn scumbag!“, he yelled loudly. He stood up and trudged out of the room only in his boxers, went down the hallway past the still empty rooms of his siblings, into his father’s office. Everything was covered in dust, because his mother hadn't gone into this room since her husband had died. He took the picture standing on the sill. “Oh dad, if you knew how much I miss you. I don’t know what to do…“ He put the picture back down, ran his hands through his tousled hair and looked at the minibar in the room. He opened its door and pulled out a beer. “Hmm…,“ he grumbled with a skillfully formed pout, then opened the can, tasted the beer and thought: ‘Good deal, Lucille.‘ In less than three minutes the can of beer was empty already. He burped loudly and grabbed himself a bottle of Scotch with a little rest left in it. Jensen poured the golden shimmering liquor down his throat, moaning as he put down the bottle.

 

 

“What is it, Mr. Morgan? I need to go to class.“, Jared asked, although he knew what was coming.

The principal sat down at his massive desk, as lasciviously as possible for a 59-year-old. “I’ll excuse you from this class and if you’re a good boy, I’ll even give you the day off. We’ll put it on the heat, you couldn't bear it and I sent you home, what d’you think?“, came from the old principal.

“I… I don’t know… I’d actually prefer to go to class, if you don’t mind.“ Jared was just about to turn around, when Jeffmo jumped up and held him back at his arm.

“Yes, Jared, I do mind! I mean, look, someone’s waiting for you!“, he explained and looked down to his crotch.

Jared followed his look and saw the already hard bulge visible. ‘Oh man, I don’t believe it, he can’t be constantly horny. That old geezer, does he own a Viagra subscription?‘, he wondered and didn't know what to do now.

 

 

Jensen meanwhile was already pretty drunk. He stumbled out of the office, then down the hallway and into the kitchen where he hiccuped and greeted the rose tree with a: “You shut up, bitch… I’m getting drunk… cause… yup… that’s why, cause of that bloody… asshole… dipshit, moth… motherfucker… whore… slut… bitch… god, shit, I hate him…“ He trotted to the fridge and grabbed himself another bottle of beer. “Yeahhh… shit…“, he told the microwave. “You’re right… me… him… we two… never.“

He decided to get dressed into ripped jeans and a shirt. “Fresh air.“, he said to himself. “Bye mum… oh you’re not here.“

He took his keys and drove to school in wiggly lines, very slow, half on the bikeway and half on the street. Finally there he parked on Jared’s spot, crashing into a sign. “Was ugly anyway that fucking thing… I’ll call in… sick now.“, he slurred. Under extrem influence of alcohol he grabbed for the next bottle of beer he had put on the passenger’s seat carefully and hadn't even forgotten to fasten a seatbelt around it. “So baby… we’re off!“, he said to the glass bottle and passed Misha’s car. With his keys he made a huge scratch in the paint. “Ooh… sorry… wasn’t me.“

He walked down the empty corridor and stumbled into the principal’s office. After missing the doorknob twice, he entered and looked at Jeff, then his blurred glance wandered to Jared who was in front of Jeffmo, half naked. “Damn fags… I… wanna call in sick, so let’s say… two three… four days, yeah?!“

 

“Fuck!“, Jared hissed and pulled up his pants. He was bent over the desk and looked back in shock as Jensen came into the room. Jeffmo was just licking his hole in pleasure as Jensen interrupted them harshly. “ACKLES!“, the principal yelled and turned red.

“Yup… Jensen Ackles, that's my name!“, the blonde one grinned and didn't bother with what he saw. “Keys? You heard of locking, huh? Whatever…“, he waved aside and walked around the office, waiting for a response. “What now, Jeffmo? Is it happening?“, he dug deeper with a slurry speech.

 

“What are you doing here, for god’s sake! Damn it, you’re drunk, Ackles! Get the hell out of here!“, Jeffmo yelled at the student.

Jared was hastily closing the buttons of his jeans and in the next moment ran past them.

 

“I’M SICK... the… huuuh…“ Jensen held tight to the door, because everything around him was spinning. “Sick… am sick, four, five days, yup?“

 

“Sick? Sick?? You’re drunk, GET OUT!“, the principal yelled again and pulled at his white underpants hastily. “Ackles, you’re excused from classes as long as you want, just get lost and don’t you dare tell anyone about this!“, he hissed just before he pushed Jensen out of the office.

 

“Don’t worry… uh bye, Jeffmo.“, Jensens speech slurred. With the beer in his hand he stumbeld down the hallway and was happy he had a couple of days off. He found Jared by his locker and asked: “Jay, you want me to give you a lift?“

 

“No, you idiot!“, the tall boy hissed quietly. He just wanted out of here, no matter where to, just not here. That all was awful enough, now Jensen Ackles had to burst in as well and see him like that... with Jeffmo. ‘Damn hell‘, he thought, trying to flee from Jensen.

 

“Hey, I won’t tell, for real!… I’m screwed… too… oh shit…“, was the last thing Jared heard, before his rival began to throw up in the next corner. He recovered and coughed a few times, before he started anew. “With your… damn video on the phone… crap… Misha’s phone…“ Jensen braced himself on the wall and fought with his tears.

 

Jared watched in disgust as Jensen threw up, but then walked towards him. “Hey, dude, give me your keys, I’ll get you home, okay?“, he said in a calm tone.

“Nahhh, nahh man… I’ll drive my baby, not you… I hate you, man!“ Jensen waved his arms around.

Jared rolled his eyes and said: “Give me your keys already, Ackles! If the cops get you, you can hand out your license and sleep off your intoxication in a jail cell. Come on, I’ll be careful! Promise. Not a scratch, okay?“

“ Jail Cell? Oh yeah, lock me in… nothing even matters anymore.“, came from Jensen. With that an extreme boozy smell came towards Jared.

 

“Fuck, Ackles, you’re so fucking drunk!“, Jared grinned, grabbing him and dragging him to the car, leaning him against it. “Now come on, where are the keys?“, he asked and began to search for them.

“Not there…“ Jensen reached into his back pocket as fast as he could and stuffed the keys into his boxer shorts. “You need to search better!“, he laughed.

“What the fuck? You damn asshole! Get the keys back out ther!,“, the tall Texan snapped, staring at Jensen’s crotch in disbelief.

“Nah, you get them… you’re the one who wanna drive!“, the blond-haired replied.

Jared put on a smirk and said: “Okay.“ He opened the first two buttons and reached into Jensen’s crotch. He found the keys right away and even more, grabbing it tightly.

 

“Ow… hands off… all mine… not yours. If you keep me on tenterhooks, I can do so as well!“, Jensen snapped, slightly pushing Jared off himself. He got onto the driver’s seat and banged shut the door.

Jared opened it again, jangling with the keys in his hand and said: “You can get in there, but you can’t drive without keys.“

Jensen looked at him confused. “Okay then I’ll walk.“

“You do that, that way you’ll get sober!“, Jared said and let Jensen get out. He sat down in the car and drove beside him with an open window.

 

Jensen staggered across the pavement, then stopped after several steps and looked at Jared, who was sitting in his car and blinked away the sun. Strands of hair fell into his face and the soft wind whirled them about. His shirt nuzzled perfectly against his body and Jensen caught his own body suddenly starting to tingle like crazy. His skin felt like thousands of ants were walking across it.

 

After the death of his beloved family members, Jensen barely ever allowed anyone near him and Jared had proven that that was the best way to get through the rest of his life. Now he didn't trust him anymore and he said cynically: “Piss off!“ He hit the car’s top and walked cross-country.

 

“Shit.“ Jared hissed and stopped the car, ran after Jensen and asked him to stop. “Ackles, dude, stop, where you going?“, he asked, running.

“Away from you… bitch!“, Jensen snapped. He was just hurt, thinking of yesterday night. He didn't dare to look at Jared, because then it would only hurt worse, so he just kept on running and plowing the soft grass with his Adidas sneakers.

 

“Stop it, Ackles! You weren’t any better, you made that damn fake picture and threatened me!What was I supposed to do?“, Jared complained.

“Fuck me, yeah… in front of Misha and… and record it? Mine was a joke, I even deleted the pic! You… you’re such a shithead! I’d never tell that you and Jeffmo… ah fuck you, Jay!“, he yawped. He squinted his eyes and tried not to cry, but tears relentlessly made their way up and he turned to the tall Texan and yelled: “Piss off already, Padalecki!“

His fists crashed into Jared, he was hitting him. Jared let him and felt the punches on his chest. He saw tears in the younger ones eyes and he felt incredibly sorry for him. After countless punches he grabbed a hold on Jensen and embraced him, pulled him close tightly, although he was still fighting him. He looked into the deeply green eyes and kissed him.

 

But Jensen didn't want his love anymore, not after he had done something like that to him. He pushed him away harshly, making him land on the ground ungently. “I hate you!“, he yelled at him and ran back to the car. The keys were set, he turned on the motor and drove off, crashing into a garbage ton and dragged a piece of a park bench on the way with him.

 

“Tristan, you god damn motherfucker!“, Jared cursed himself and got back onto his feet. He only saw the street dust that had been stirred by the car.

 

 

Jensen lost control of the car after several meters, tears and alcohol kept on blurring his sight and in the next moment he collided with a tractor that just left a small dirt road. He felt blood running down his face, heard the sirens and sank back into the seat, breathing heavily, closed his eyes and wished he had never gotten out of bed.

 

Jared didn’t see any of it, he was walking down the street and sighed. He noticed a car stopping next to him. Sadly, it wasn't Misha this time, but Principal Morgan.

“Jared, good to meet you here, get in.“, Jeffmo ordered, but Jared wasn't even thinking twice. “No, I don’t want to!“

“Pardon? Now come on, you are my honey! My god, I’ve seen it from afar that its you, your firm cheeks had been wiggling in your jeans so hotly. Sweetie, come on now, get in! We need to finish something, you tasted so good, my boy!“, Jeffmo explained and kept on begging.


	5. Seesaw

The ambulance arrived, just like a police car. The paramedics took care of Jensen, it looked worse than it was. He couldn't tell what had happened yet, he was still too far gone.

Jensen was brought to the hospital and his mother was called. He saw the many lights, wished nothing more than death, he felt so betrayed since yesterday, so helpless without his father. He hadn't laughed for a long time, hadn't had fun since they had all passed away. His mum would probably be better off without him as well, he thought and lost some tears again.

 

 

Jared looked back to Jeffmo, who was sitting in the car, playing with his tongue, driving next to him. „I said no! I don’t want this anymore, you’re such an old horny geezer, that’s disgusting! Your old dick’s already molding and I’m supposed to lick it hard, that’s sick, you pedophiliac pig!“, Jared yelled and kicked the car’s side with full force.

“JARED!“, came loudly from Jeffmo, who stopped the car and got out. He stood in the way of the tall Texan and said: “You know what happens, if you… if… if you’re not nice to me!“ He was almost whining and pulled a face. “Come on, honey!“, he nuzzled against him. “I want you, you’re so hot and young and firm and… MINE!“, he aspirated lascivious, while his eyes were longing for the young Texan.

 

Jensen’s mother left the house of the Padaleckis and rushed towards her car head over heels. She drove several minutes and saw her friend’s son. It looked like he was molested by the Principal of the local college. She stopped and wound down the window. “Jared? Can I give you a lift?“, she asked friendly and winked at him. Jared didn't hesitate too long and instantly walked over to her car. “Yeah, thank you!“ He got inside, while Mr. Morgan was left confused.

 

“I’m driving to the hospital, where do you wanna go, boy?“, Mrs Ackles asked slightly apathetically, she feared to lose her son as well.

Jared was surprised. “To the hospital? I hope it’s nothing serious?“

“Jensen, he had an accident with his car. I never liked that he had a car with only 16 years old anyway.“, she explained, still pushing the gas.

The tall Texan swallowed violently, his heart started racing and he dug deeper. “What? A car accident? Is he hurt badly? I’ll come with you.“

“I… you’re coming with me?“, she asked in surprise. She knew they both went to the same school, but she also knew that they didn't really like each other. “Sadly, I don’t know.“, she continued and drove her car to the next free parking lot. She unfastened her seatbelt hastily and searched for her bag in the back of the car. Jared actually wanted to run into the hospital right away, but changed his mind, thinking better of it and staying with Mrs. Ackles, waiting for her. She now ran ahead and Jared followed her.

 

Jensen’s mother was a little hysterical as she asked for her son.

“Come with me, Mrs. Ackles, your son's condition is better already, he’s got a concussion, a laceration at his cheekbone and… he’s drunk. Ma’am, we were forced to call the social worker.“ Jensen’s mother couldn't believe what the nurse told her and didn't know what to reply to it. “He’s drunk? A social worker?“, she dug deeper in confusion. She entered the room where Jensen was lying motionlessly and looking to the side. He just stared at the white wall, until he heard his mother’s voice.

“Oh, my baby!“ She embraced him, put a kiss on him, but Jensen didn't react, he only whispered hesitantly: “I’m sorry that I give you such sorrow.“

 

Jared stayed in the door frame and saw Jensen lying in one of the numerous hospital beds, injured. “Sir, are you a relative?“, he was suddenly asked by a nurse. Startling, he looked at her and stammered: “What… I… uhm... n…“ He didn't get farther, because Mrs. Ackles came to him and said: “He can come in, he’s a friend of my son’s.“ Jared didn't really know what to do, but Jensen had already discovered him. He summoned all his courage and walked towards the younger one. Jensen glanced at the tall one. ‘What’s he doing here?‘, he asked himself.

 

“Hey, what kinda crap are you pulling?“, Jared asked cautiously.

 

Jensen looked away, even his mother looked at him reproachfully. She caught sight of the doctor and briefly went outside to talk to him. “I’ll be right back.“, she explained.

Jensen glanced at Jared, his eye was still swollen, it looked bad and shimmered in all sorts of colors. “I don’t know how that’s any of your business… go and play with Misha!“, he hissed.

“You know what, Ackles, you’re a selfish asshole. I’m here, doesn't that say it all?“ Jared snapped back at him.

“You got your filming crew with you again, like yesterday?“, he asked weakly and unforgivingly. “Yeah, they’re waiting outside, pussy, now come one, moan for me and beg!“, Jared snapped.

 

What he didn't noticed was that Mrs. Ackles was standing behind him and had heard all of it. “Get out, now! And don’t you ever come near my son again, you hear me, Jared Padalecki? I tell you one thing, my boy: your mother will learn about this, I’ll tell her what things her behaved son says! And now GET OUT!“, she snapped angrily.

 

Jensen couldn't react fast enough to say something to it and his mum had already kicked Jared out. It somehow felt just right for him, he needed to get that night and Jared out of his head, as fast as possible. “Thanks, mum.“, he smiled and took her hand.

 

Jared on the other hand snorted angrily and went out of the hospital, dialing Misha’s number. “Hey man, can you pick me up at the hospital?“, he said depressed and instantly hung up, before Misha could even reply anything.

 

“Mum?“ Jensen hummed all of a sudden. “I need to go to the toilet.“, he said and moved out of the bed.

“Stop, young man! Take this.“, his mom said and reached out a plastic bottle to him.

“Mum, come on, that’s below my dignity. As long as I can crawl, I’ll crawl to the toilet.“, Jensen noted and stood up.

 

Misha disbelievingly eyeballed his phone, surprised over Jared’s call. “Well then…“, he said to himself, got into his car and drove off.

Jared made himself comfortable on the stairs in front of the hospital, bracing his head on his hands lost in thought. ‘Damn it!‘, he thought, ’Why can’t I just shut my stupid mouth? Jensen is right; I am a damn dipshit, I always only think of myself.' “Fuck!“, he swore.

Misha stopped the car in front of the hospital and saw Jared sitting on the stairs, completely done with it. “Hey man, whats up with you?“, he asked. “What are you doing here?“

 

 

Jensen walked to the toilet with slow steps, looked out of the window in the hallway and saw Misha and Jared talking. “Of course.“, he mumbled. Jensen turned away from the window after having seen enough “I hate that Misha guy!“, he snapped quietly, clenching his fists.

 

 

“What I’m doing here? I get fooled by Ackles, get told how much of a damn dipshit I am and then his mum in her fucking designer clothes comes at me as well and thinks she needs to throw me out. Damn it, Misha, it’s all going wrong lately. Jeffmo with his penis rake gets all horny about me and wants only one thing; to fuck me. What? Does Jensen wanna fuck me, too? Only need you to tell me, you want that, too, then I’ll just go to the next street corner and earn some money for it!“, Jared explained, heavily sighing.

“Hey, hey…“, Misha patted his shoulder, as he got in. “I really think I should give you a good blow, you’re even bitchier than Paris Hilton… where do you want me to get you?“, he asked.

“Great, dude, that’s what I wanted to hear! Really, thanks a lot. Sadly you gotta get in the row!“, Jared snapped.

As they reached Jared’s place and the tall one heaved himself out of the car, Misha looked after him. How he moved: his hips, his firm ass cheeks, so tight and still so soft. ‘Hmmm‘, he thought and wetted his lips with his longing tongue...


	6. Run

During the following days Jensen made huge progess in recovery. His mother stayed until his discharge. Daily life returned.

 

It was Tuesday morning and Jensens mom scolded him: “Don’t you do anything stupid and remember what we said about alcohol, honey.“

Jensen nodded, rolled his eyes and grabbed for his BMX bike. He had lost his driver’s license for a long while.

 

Arriving at school, Nick approached him. “Man, there you are! Finally. What the hell happened?“ But Jensen kept quiet about the actual incident. “Some trouble, not worth mentioning.“ He had already caught sight of Jared and Misha, though he didn't spare them a glance.

 

Jared saw Jensen and went past him, although not without roughly jerking him on purpose. “Hey, watch out, A… A… shit, forgot your name, can I call you asshole?“, he grinned.

“If it makes you happy?“ Jensen only gave mindlessly and apathetically before he turned back to Nick and said with a grin: “Look, Claire looks just too cute in her cheerleader uniform, hmm delicious, right?“ Both laughed and whispered to each other.

 

Jared turned red and Misha could tell that he got angry. “Hit his face, that little piss carnation doesn't deserve any less, he just doesn't respect you enough! If I were you I wouldn't let him do that. The students are already talking about you getting flamed by Ackles.“, Misha teased.

 

Jared gritted his teeth and shoved himself between Nick and Jensen. “Get out of my way and go play on the highway!“, he hissed towards Nick, pushing him aside. “Hey!“, the boy hissed startled. Jared pulled Jensen’s head towards himself and held it with concentrated strength, whispering in his ear: “Remember, asshole, I have a nice little clip. On a giant screen you’d sure cut a fine figure. Ohhhh please fuck me, Jay, please fuck me already.“, he imitated him.

 

Jensen looked in his eyes and seemed more than sad and disappointed. Now he had the final prove that Jared was nothing more than a miserable cowardly asshole. “And now? You think YOU can expose me?“, Jensen asked quietly. “I knew you’re a complete asshole, but I didn't think you’re a miserable cowardly pig, you’re no better than your friend Misha.“ Jensen drew away from him. “Come, Nick, we’re out.“ Both left Jared there.

“Don’t you wanna beat his face?“, Nick asked his friend.

“No, he got out of my range.“, Jensen replied to him.

 

Misha now stood in Jensen’s way and shoved him back to Jared, who caught him. “Hey, Ackles, you don’t wanna go already, do you?“, came from the black-haired guy. Jared laughed and grabbed for Jensen’s crotch. “Oohhh, what do we have here, where’s the small Ackles, seems like you forgot him at home this morning, or is it just between your legs?“

“Seems like it, probably because I thought you’re not such a rotten pig like Misha is, but seems like I’ve been mistaken.“, Jensen countered.

“What did you call me, you little piss?“, Misha snapped. “I’ll beat you up so you can gather your teeth from the floor separately afterwards. You’re just pissed cause Jay didn't fuck you, you and your small virgin ass.“ Misha walked towards Jensen, Jared let go of him and made a step back. He wanted to see the show and folded his arms in pleasure, as he leaned against the wall and watched.

 

Jensen couldn't believe Jared’s behavior. He let the black-haired one come to him and in the right moment kicked into Misha’s soft parts. “Ohhhhh“, the older groaned and fell to the ground in pain. He held his dick and gasped, while Jared went to him and held him. Meanwhile half the school gathered around them and they cheered for Jensen. Jared couldn't and won’t leave it at that, his reputation was at stake here and Jeffmo would give a very special speech to him for it as well. He glared at Jensen, rose and walked towards him.

 

Jensen drew a couple of steps backwards and helplessly looked to Nick, who couldn't help and slightly shook his head. Jensen swallowed, eventually pulled a knife from his pocket and unfolded it. “Touch me and you’re dead!“, he yelled.

“You think that’s impressing me, Ackles? Shove that toy away, I don’t want you to hurt yourself!“, Jared grinned and wasn't kept from walking towards Jensen. The crowd around them was screaming louder and louder. “Hit his face, Jensen, come on, show him!“, which encouraged Jared even more.

 

Jensen didn’t know what to do, he looked insecurely to his left and to his right, if he chickened out now, he would be the loser of the school. He didn't have the slightest chance against Jared and would have to get himself beat up by him. But then he saw his chance; he ducked through Jared’s legs and kicked his ass good. Jared lost balance and painfully hit the ground.

 

“Ahhhh!“, he groaned as his head hit the floor. A laceration decorated his forehead and blood was running down his temples. He felt the wetness on his skin, felt for it and saw the blood on his fingers. The crowd chanted noisily again. “Yeah, kick him again, Jensen, come one, do it, break his bones.“

 

Jensen saw the blood and the crowd that had seemingly tasted it. “No, he’s got enough, the warning is clear!“, he said. He didn't want to hurt Jared any more. Nick dragged Jensen out of the mob. “Dude, get lost, he’ll kill you!“ He was worried about his friend. Jensen nodded and sneaked to one of the empty hallways on the quiet to get to his bike.

 

Jared looked around and found the laughing faces of students. His heart was bleeding more than that damn laceration at his head. He felt so miserable, so betrayed, so damn unprotected that at first he didn't know what to do. Should he run after Jensen, beat him black and blue, or should he bow to the opprobrium and get out of the battlefield wordlessly? Misha stood in front of him and reached a hand out to him. “Come on, Jay, get up and kill him!“, he gave.

 

Nick looked back again and saw Misha as well as Jared come towards them. “Run, Jensen, they’re serious, run, damn it!“, he yelled at his friend and watched in panic as they came closer.


End file.
